


Colors of you

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Eddie Kaspbrak, Kid Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Kid Richie Tozier, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Oops, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bright colors flashed all around Richie. It felt like he had no body, that he was just floating in the deep blues and bright orange. He smiled; even though he didn’t seem to have a face. Each color had a shape, not a fixed one, but none were the same. There were so many in each direction that there didn’t seem to be an end; just more colors. If Richie had epilepsy, he would be spazzing out on the floor.(Richie has a wet dream about Eddie, does some shit to him while he's sleeping, but he wakes up and likes it. The next morning tho... oof)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Colors

Bright colors flashed all around Richie. It felt like he had no body, that he was just floating in the deep blues and bright orange. He smiled; even though he didn’t seem to have a face. Each color had a shape, not a fixed one, but none were the same. There were so many in each direction that there didn’t seem to be an end; just more colors. If Richie had epilepsy, he would be spazzing out on the floor.

But this world was beautiful, and was he wandered, he found himself gaining legs and arms, a full form. These were his arms, his pale skin, his fingernails encrusted with dirt. And those were his legs, slightly hairy, but just as pale and scrawny. Not for a second did he consider his nudity, only glancing at his genitals for a moment before continuing his movement.

It felt like he was no longer drifting aimlessly, now he was going somewhere. Like gravity, pulling him in. Richie considered the strange shapes around him longer now. Most were liquid-like, shiny and bright, but there were a few that were gaseous, and perhaps dull. The whole expanse reminded him of the planets, and the solar system.

‘A universe,’ He thought, but his thoughts seemed to echo here. A universe spread out in front of me, for me.’

A universe for Richie it was. Now it seemed that the colors were becoming things important to him. Comic book characters seemed to materialize out of some of the vague shapes, yelling silently and sparking with power. His favorite teacher was suddenly sitting in his large chair, smiling gently. And his bicycle stood nearby, shiny and new, which left Richie grinning wildly.

True contentedness was what he felt. Everything was at ease. It seemed that everything was perfect, for a few moments. After those moments of admiring the scene around him, Richie noticed that something was missing. Something very important.

Suddenly, a clearing opened in what appeared to be clouds ahead. 

‘Every solar system has a sun’ Richie thought loudly. He was correct, and here was what every single important thing orbited around: Eddie.

Eddie lay with his eyes open, watching him as whatever pulled the boy towards him seemed to get stronger and pulled Richie closer. He was also nude, but curled up so that none of his junk showed. Richie supposed that was like him, since he would probably be paranoid of some kind of non-existent air STD.

Reaching out a hand, Richie pulled Eddie closer, and now they were the same size. Perhaps Richie grew, or Eddie shrank, it wasn’t like that mattered. Thin but warm arms wrapped around his shoulders as he pulled the other closer by his waist.

“Hey, Eds.” Richie half sighed to Eddie, who looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes. 

“I’d never let you know this truly, But I love it when you call me that.” Eddie huffed at him.

Their faces were inches apart, the colors turned to light that was so blinding, Richie had to close his eyes. Lips met his, soft and plush, as Eddie kissed him. The sensation was so gentle, it made him feel safe and warm. For a little while, it was just closed mouth kissing, calm lip pressing, so that they didn’t have to part to breathe, using their noses.

That much changed when fingers nimbly wove their way into Richie’s hair and the lips on his opened. A wet tongue licked his lips, requesting entrance. Even if Richie had tried to keep his mouth closed, it pushed it’s way past his lips, and once it got to his teeth, he couldn’t help but open wide.

The kiss turned desperate as they tasted each other’s mouths, it seemed like most of the saliva in Richie’s mouth was Eddie’s. Both boys' tongues wrestled for dominance and seemed to dance about. Eddie just tasted so good, something that Richie couldn’t describe but something that he hungered for.

Eddie pulled Richie into him, and their groins touched. He didn’t know when either of them had gotten hard, but their erections pushed into the other’s thighs. The kiss was broken as Eddie moaned, and Richie opened his eyes to look into Eddie’s face. It was so red, and his eyes were closed. They were now grinding against each other, trying to find the friction they both desperately needed.

Richie roughly grabbed Eddie by his ass, and thrust forward. Their penises were touching, and Richie noticed that Eddie was cut. Errr, circumsized. Eddie looked down, and saw the differences, seeing Richie's foreskin.

He reached down and took both cocks in his hand, and the other joined. It was like masturbation, but much better because Richie knew that this was the one he had been in love with for a long time, the only person he truly wanted to do this with.


	2. Awakened...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i want die

Richie awoke with a gasp and felt suddenly wide awake. He surveyed his surroundings, only to find that he was next to Eddie. In fact, he was currently humping a sleeping Eddie’s hand, which felt very good, although the guilt and shame hit him quickly.

Immediately pulling back, Richie stared wide eyed at the other boy, who was currently snoring softly. It made him feel so bad, he had basically taken advantage of his best friend, and he hadn’t even finished, hadn’t even done it right. That made him a pervert and a coward.

He already knew that he was both of those things, but thinking didn’t help his erect dick in his pajama pants, that strained painfully to get out, even though the pants were loose. Richie looked at sleeping Eddie. His lips seemed so tempting and were open slightly, it caused his cock to twitch. Without realizing he was doing so, Richie pushed one of his fingers into Eddie’s mouth.

The warm heat engulfed it, and Eddie showed no sign of waking up, or stirring. If anything, Eddie’s mouth seemed to pull the digit in further. Richie pulled out the finger, and leaned forward. He had decided to stop thinking as he pressed his lips to Eddie’s for real this time. This time, there was no gentle lip pressing, only fierce tasting of the other’s mouth. 

Richie wished that Eddie kissed back, but he was asleep, which was a good reason for not doing so. His hands began pushing up eddie’s shirt, and feeling his chest. Eddie wasn’t muscular, but running about with the rest of the loser’s club left him lean, and Richie could feel his ribs. 

Soon, his fingers reached Eddie’s nipples, where they rested for a moment as Richie tried to remember what he did to his nipples. But the damned shirt was in his way, so he pulled that off, watching Eddie for any signs of waking. If anything, the shorter boy fell into a deeper sleep.

Eddie’s nipples, exposed to the lukewarm air of the bedroom, began to harden, which made them all the more appealing in the other’s eyes. Richie lightly grabbed the left one in his fingers, and lowered his mouth to the other. He had seen this in porn, it had looked pretty hot, so he tried it. Eddie’s nipple tasted slightly salty, probably since they had been running around earlier and sweated a good amount.

One of Richie’s pointer fingers made its way to Eddie’s belly button, where he poked at it. However, he quickly stopped, since the sleeping boy below him flinched. He took a quick break from the nipples and licked a long stripe up Eddie’s chest. It was just as good, if not better than Eddie’s nipples.

A slight noise came from the shorter boy’s throat, and Richie stopped. For a moment, he just sat there and looked at the other’s face. It was just as red as in his dream, and if anything his lips just looked more appealing. Richie stole a quick kiss, more of a lick to his throat, before continuing his work on Eddie’s chest.

Attempting to get a better vantage point, Richie climbed over Eddie so that suckling on his nipple would feel better on his neck. Richie’s knee lightly brushed against the shorter’s crotch, and he was shocked to find Eddie hardening. 

It was probably the stimulation of the nipples, which Richie had been delivering for a good minute or so. He now remembered that he himself was rock hard, and he remembered how he had woken up, how good Eddie’s palm had felt against his erection. This time, however, he had a different idea of what to do. 

Pulling his pajamas and boxers down slightly, Richie unearthed his previously hidden cock. He couldn’t help but give it a nice hard squeeze at the base, and he made a grunting noise as pleasure shot through him. Crawling up Eddie’s chest, he sat on the other’s shoulders and propped his mouth open.

He reached into Eddie’s mouth, and pulled his tongue out slightly, after propping his head up on a pillow. Richie then grabbed his dick and began stroking, gently rubbing his exposed tip against the other’s tongue. His foreskin moved up and down, sometimes partially covering the head and sending shivers down his spine. Precum had already long since soaked his pajamas, and acted as a nice lubricant.

It felt so fucking good, and Richie was panting, but it wasn’t enough. He opened Eddie’s mouth further and tried sticking his cock in. A lot of teeth were involved with this initial penetration of his mouth, but the warm grip around his dick felt so nice, to the point that he barely noticed the scraping sensation. Richie grabbed Eddie’s hands, which were limp, and began fondling his own balls by moving Eddie’s fingers. 

“F-F-fuck E-eds…” He gasped out as he squeezed the part of his shaft that wasn’t in his best friend’s mouth. “I-I-I’m gonna…” But he wasn’t able to finish his sentence, because just as he was going to say cum, he did reach his climax, spraying the insides of Eddie’s mouth with his cum. 

Richie’s body relaxed, and he finally had time to realize what he had just done.

‘I just fucking raped my best friend…’ He thought with shame. Oh god, he was sure that he was about to throw up. Richie tried to pull away, but Eddie’s hands remained clamped on his balls.

The worst part? He didn’t feel that bad about it. I mean, he felt like a perverted loser asshole, but he was fine with that. He leaned over and kissed Eddie, trying to clean his own cum out of the other’s throat. Not that it really mattered, since it seemed that Eddie had already swallowed most of it. But kissing Eddie was like heaven, and here was another oppurtunity.

His eyes widened and he looked down, to find Eddie still fast asleep, but now he was humping the air, trying to find friction and relief for his erection. The smaller moaned, a sound that honestly made Richie ready for another go, and continued lightly thrusting into nothing.

Richie palmed him slightly, and was rewarded with a sound that could have come right out of a porno. He mouthed slightly at his friend’s clothed erection, rubbing his fingertips along the outline. 

“R-rich, fuck” Eddie seemed to moan in his sleep. Richie looked right into his closed eyes, confused. He must be imagining things, perhaps there was a girl in one of his classes that he referred to as ‘rich’.

“Please fuck me Richie-” Eddie nearly mouthed, there was barely any sound coming out. With those words, Richie nearly creamed his pants. That was all the confirmation he needed to tug down Eddie’s pajamas as fast as possible, and yank his boxers away. 

Just like in his dream, Eddie was circumcised. Richie wasn’t surprised; supposedly there were ‘health benefits’ to having your foreskin cut off, but he loved the feeling of the layer of skin over his dick. Richie supposed it must make him more sensitive, since he didn’t have the added layer of almost muffling material.

He sure as hell was excited to find out. Spitting into his hand, Richie wrapped his hand around his best friend’s cock. A loud moan came out of Eddie’s mouth, which the other attempted to muffle through his lips, kissing him hungrily again. He pumped fast and tight, and after it seemed that Eddie wouldn’t wake up his family if Richie removed his mouth, he began trailing kisses downwards. 

His neck, his chest, his nipples, his lean stomach, his tiny trail of hair leading into his relatively small dick… All of him was perfect, and damn, Richie hadn’t even seen his ass yet tonight. He flipped the other over, so that his ass faced the ceiling.

Man, he had only ever seen it through those shorts… nobody fucking new how many boners Richie had to hide because of those shorts. But now it was laid out in front of him, big and grabbable. He quickly wrapped his hands around Eddie’s two cheeks; they were perfect for his huge hands, and they fit in them perfectly.

Prying them apart, he saw Eddie’s asshole. It was tiny, probably since he didn’t eat that much, therefore didn’t have huge shits, and that he had never been fucked up the ass. Richie found himself leaning in subconsciously, and opening his mouth. His tongue licked the puckered hole, and he could feel Eddie’s cock twitch into the matress below. 

Richie continued kneading the other’s cheek with his left hand, but moved his right to Eddie’s cock again. Even if Eddie woke up and told him to stop, he probably wouldn’t have. Richie was now grinding against the bed, grunting into Eddie’s asshole, which he was now sticking his tongue into. Eddie’s cock twitched as the sleeping boy moaned, and pushed his ass farther into Richie’s face.

Wait just a fucking moment, what?

Eddie had woken up, he looked back at Richie with a little confusion but mostly arousal in his eyes, as he groaned his approval of what Richie was doing to him. 

“M-m-more!”, he nearly squeaked, now thrusting back and forth, trying to keep both Richie’s tongue in his ass, and his hand on his dick. 

“Hnnng, you like that, Eddie Spaghetti?” Richie took his mouth off Eddie’s ass, and found it chasing him. It was obvious that Eddie wanted to reprimand him, perhaps even yell for using the nickname, but was cut off when Richie resumed his eating out of Eddie.

“G-g-gonna c-cum!” Eddie panted out. His cock now seemed to be making a steady river of precum, which only made Richie’s hand slicker and more pleasurable. Eddie did just what he said he was going to, and he painted the bedsheets white with his cum.

Richie, although he was just humping the matress, followed soon after when Eddie’s asshole tightened greatly around his tongue. Lightly pushing Eddie aside, he began lightly licking the blanket where Eddie’s cum had fallen, and he could see the other visible shudder.

“F-fuck Richie, you're gonna make me hard again…” Eddie said, and pulled Richie away from the semen so that they could lightly kiss. 

Both lay there, knowing that morning would be a fucked up rollercoaster of emotions, but the didn’t need to think about that now. They found peace, nestled in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is longer :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Charlie, and if u liked this fic, pls leave comments about requests and kudos :D


End file.
